


第一次

by mzphc



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 琛南旧事 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzphc/pseuds/mzphc
Relationships: 姚琛/周震南, 琛南旧事 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	第一次

lof:满嘴跑火车的我本人

*新年贺文  
*【ABO】要钱没有要人一个 （番外）  
*不太能看出来abo要素  
*abo我会尽快更的

01

年前最后一天班，大家的心思都不在工作上，七嘴八舌的唠着嗑。

“哎，你们听说了吗？这次年会，大家集体去泡温泉”  
“啊啊啊啊！真的假的？！”  
“开心，我性感的泳衣终于能派上用场了！姚总监，我来啦！！！！”  
“切～”在食堂的众人听到某个花痴的话，不约而同的发出了嘲笑的声音。

“谁不知道姚总监就对南总深情一片，就你？算了吧”  
“害，做梦还不行吗？总归能看到姚总监的肉体了，嗷嗷嗷嗷！”

年前最后一天班，大家的心思都不在工作上，七嘴八舌的唠着嗑。

“南总，今天还加班吗？姚司机已经准备就绪了”姚琛站在周震南的桌前，手里转着车钥匙，看着还在跟报表战斗的人。

“你别烦我啊，我们整个部门都在加班，我不可能早走。”周震南头都不抬，盯着眼前的电脑，手指在键盘上敲的飞起。

“好的南总”姚琛笑着抱着自己的电脑，坐在了旁边的沙发上，也开始自己手头的工作。

办公室里只剩下键盘被敲打的声音，过了不知多久，周震南那里终于有了动静。

“呼，终于完了”周震南收拾了手头的工作，伸了一个大大的懒腰，扭扭脖子，活动自己的筋骨。

“那我们赶紧走，你的衣服休息室里有吗？拿两件直接走”姚琛也合上电脑，向周震南走过去。

“啊？！带衣服干什么？不是回家吗？”周震南一阵诧异。

“洛洛今年把年会定在了温泉山庄，两天三夜，明天有大巴去集合点接人，但是我们今晚就直接过去，不跟他们挤了”姚琛一头扎进周震南的休息室，打开衣柜，抽出来放在衣柜最下面的箱子，开始给周震南装东西。

“这样滥用职权真的好吗？姚总监？”周震南也不动，背靠着门口，看着忙东忙西的姚琛。

“错，我这叫假公济私借花献佛犒劳我们辛苦的南总”姚琛收拾东西没用多久的时间，他一手掂着箱子，一手牵着周震南。

02

姚琛定的房间在最里面，办理好入住后让周震南先过去，他则留在大堂，跟经理再确认一下明天的接待流程。

姚琛站在温泉门口，荔枝味的雾气缓缓向他飘来，只见周震南泡在滚烫的温泉里，白玉一般的肌肤被温热泉水浸泡后从皮肤里透出诱人的红晕，双臂懒洋洋的挂在池边，笑吟吟的看着他，呼唤着的他名字，那嫩红的小嘴一张一合的，像是在邀请他品尝一样。

“姚琛～”  
“嗯”

姚琛入水，没有溅起太大的水花，倒是周震南调皮的双手，在他的周围愉快的拍着水。

“南南～”姚琛拉长了尾音，声音里透着些许的无奈。

“我怕你冷啊姚琛！你看你光着身子，不给你及时暖暖，感冒了怎么办？”周震南眨巴着眼睛，给了姚琛一个wink。

姚琛抓住了周震南乱扑腾的双手，把人环在怀里，靠在温泉边上。

这次的地方是洛洛精挑细选的，说是就这家的温泉独立间的设施最人性化，温泉池子是暖玉砌的，不会硌到人，反而靠着还很舒服。

“欸……”姚琛舒服的叹了口气。

03

“南南……”这久违的安逸让姚琛不自觉的把怀里的人搂的更紧了。

周震南的耳边响起了姚琛的低语。

接近年根，他的工作比往常更加忙碌，说起来，自从他们确定了关系，姚琛一直都没有标记他。每次发情的时候，姚琛都主动给他打了抑制剂，没有提过标记的事。

这次来温泉，姚琛会不会想要标记他？一想到这，周震南已经粉红的耳朵变成了深红色。

“小琛哥～”周震南的语调有些不平稳。

“嗯？”姚琛有些不解。

“你是不是想……”周震南突然有些不好意思，他这样，算是求欢吗？

姚琛知道周震南在想什么，于是把害羞的小人转了过来，面对自己。

姚琛的腹肌也太性感了吧，周震南出神的想着。  
他躲避似得低着头反倒是把注意力放在了姚琛赤裸的腰间。

周震南低着头，红着脸，不敢看姚琛的眼睛，深怕姚琛说出什么让他无法拒绝的话。

只见姚琛拉着他的手，放在了姚琛小腹的部位。

周震南的手一碰到那惊人的巨大，就想要缩回来，可惜被姚琛不容拒绝的大手禁锢住了。

“南南，看着我”  
“……”  
“南南，再不抬头，我可就来真的了啊”  
“……姚琛！”

听了姚琛的话，周震南不敢再逃避了。

“南南，我很想，但这件事不是必要的。我想你是心甘情愿而不是因为我们关系到这里了，就要做这种事情。我有时候也在担心，你只是早早的遇见了我，以后还会遇到更多的人，如果这时候，我标记了你，以后你后悔了怎么办？”姚琛松开了周震南的手，握住了周震南的肩膀，认真的一字一句的说着。  
“如果你爱上别人……”

周震南吻住了姚琛的话。  
这是一个轻盈，绵长的吻，没有更深入的动作，只是四片嘴唇相碰，却包含了周震南长久以来的情感。

周震南对姚琛初见是觉得危险，明明那么温柔一个人，他看到那亲善眼神背后的距离感，再次相见，又觉得这人能力出众，志同道合。那时姚琛对他莫名的宠溺让他摸不到头脑，觉得那人另有图谋，但随着时间的流逝，他发现那人是真的一心一意对他好，周震南不是不心动，可这世上，一见钟情的太少，他也不信，姚琛是这样的人。

再后来，周震南知道了真相，姚琛，在报恩。小时候的姚琛，命是他唯一拥有的东西，而周震南救了他，拯救了他的所有，让姚琛灰暗童年有了一道光照了进来，可能这道光不是那么明亮，只是像一颗星星一样，在远处，闪着微弱的光，可那也是姚琛能够看得见的希望。

周震南不想姚琛报恩，他只想姚琛认清自己的情感，周震南不怕姚琛不爱他，他怕姚琛以为自己不爱。

“小琛哥，你爱我，我能感觉到，那我想认定你一人的心，你感觉到了吗？”  
一吻结束，周震南的眼神不再闪躲，而是更加坚定，他直视姚琛的双眼，轻轻地用手描画着姚琛脸的轮廓，最后停在了他眼角的痣。

“南南……我……”姚琛呼吸暂时停住了，周震南吻上了他的眼角，温热嘴唇的着陆点在他的痣上。

“标记我吧”周震南轻轻的一句话，却在姚琛的耳边炸开了花。

周震南是姚琛初次抓住光的瞬间，也是第一次爱一个人的心动，更是这漫长时光里仅有的救赎。

周震南是姚琛唯一深爱着的人啊。

04

双唇再次触碰，只不过这一次，是激烈的占有欲的吻。

姚琛情难自禁的吻上周震南，直接用舌头撬开周震南没来得及张开的牙齿，充满进攻型的开始掠夺他口中的每一寸领土，湿热的口腔，四处乱躲的小舌和呼吸的每一丝空气。

“唔……”  
周震南感觉自己要窒息了。

“哈，小傻瓜，用鼻子呼吸啊”姚琛看着已经变傻的人，忍不住调笑。

可惜，温情只有这一刻钟。  
下一秒，姚琛抱起周震南，把周震南的双腿，固定在自己的腰间。

“啊～姚琛！你干什么！”周震南吓了一跳，赶紧抱住姚琛，害怕自己掉下去。

“干你！”姚琛嘴角扯出一个恶劣的微笑，这以后就再没给周震南说话的机会。

温柔又滚烫的大手在周震南身上游走着，周震南分不清是姚琛的温度太高，还是温泉的泉水更热，总之，不管是哪个，他都承受不住。

更何况，他感觉到那温热的泉水，从那私密的小口，进入到了身体里。

“啊……烫……”周震南呻吟出声。

“烫，还是疼？”姚琛趁着这个机会，又往周震南的后穴加入了一根手指，现在，有两根手指在他的后穴中搅动。

“啊！～姚琛！你……”周震南没想到姚琛这么无赖，但是后穴被搅的又软又酸，让他娇喘连连。

“我什么？”再一根手指，姚琛三只手指都插入了周震南的后穴，开始在肠壁四处的抠挖。

“啊～～～姚琛！！！呜呜呜！！！手指！你的手指！！！！啊啊啊啊～拿出去啊！！！！南南受不了了！！！！太多啦～～～”周震南被这突然变猛的攻击击垮了，快感一阵阵的传来。

“不多不多，一会南南还要吃下更长更粗的东西呢！”姚琛看着周震南动情不已的样子，更是肆无忌惮的在他的后穴内探寻着，终于，让他摸到一个凸点，狠狠的按了下去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！姚琛！！！！那里！！！！啊！！！！”前列腺被重击，周震南的精神濒临崩溃，小小南射了出来。

“啧啧啧，南南，你看看你，泉水都被你弄脏了”姚琛捧起一把带着周震南精液的泉水，摆到周震南面前，让他看着。

“……”刚刚高潮过的周震南无力反驳。

“不说话就是承认了，我要好好罚你才行”  
姚琛说着就把肉棒抵在了周震南的穴口，硕大的龟头刚刚挤进去就被卡住了。

“嗯……太大了小琛哥，进不去的……”周震南的后穴，进入了一个巨大又火热的东西，被撕开的疼痛感让他瞬间紧张起来。

“嘶……你可以的南南，南南放松，让我进去”姚琛抱着周震南转了个圈，把周震南抵在了池壁上。

姚琛亲吻着周震南敏感的耳垂，反复的吞吐着周震南胸前饱满的红樱，双手揉搓着周震南的臀瓣，给周震南分散着注意力。直到他感觉周震南的后穴开始松动，趁着这个空档，姚琛一口气，直接捅到了底。

“啊！！！！！！！！！！”周震南觉得自己被劈开了。

“啊……好紧啊南南……嘶……南南你的里面好温暖啊，比温泉还要热”被周震南包裹着的姚琛一阵感慨，下体的触感直冲头顶，让姚琛浑身上下都爽的透透的，于是他的肉棒又变粗了。

“小琛哥！……你……你怎么又变大了……呜呜呜……我受不了了……你快出去啊……呜呜呜……不要再变大了，南南要裂开了……”南南被吓坏了，眼角溢出一颗颗泪珠，小声抽泣着恳求着姚琛。

“南南乖，南南不哭啊，我这就出来，你放松，你这样夹着我，我也不好出来”姚琛轻生哄着周震南，吃掉周震南的眼泪，而后又再一次的吃着他的乳头。

“唔…………”周震南的双乳，一只被姚琛的嘴唇不停的吮吸着，一只被姚琛的手掌揉搓着，动作都已不复开始的温柔，甚至有些凶狠。

可就是这样，周震南的身体却是越来越软，后穴也越来越放松，这时候慢慢退出的姚琛，引得他有些不满，身体里的饥渴顿时不能被满足，荔枝味的信息素也开始泛滥。

姚琛知道周震南彻底准备好了，就在龟头就要离开周震南身体的那一瞬间，姚琛又重重的插进了周震南的后穴，同时开始了一阵抽插。

“啊～～～小琛哥……你……唔唔唔……啊～～你慢一点啊…………呜呜呜～小琛哥……呜呜呜……”突如其来的进攻让周震南措手不及，只能被动的承受着。

“南南你可以的！南南你好软啊！又湿又软！啊～～～～好舒服啊”泉水随着姚琛的动作，也进出着周震南的后穴，黏腻的肠液和温热的泉水融合，被姚琛的肉棒搅动着，进进出出的肉棒带着一股股泉水进去再出来。

“小琛哥～～啊～～～舒服～～啊啊啊啊！泉水！泉水进来了！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！小琛哥！！！！太深了～～～～小琛哥～～～南南要被顶穿了～～呜呜呜……”  
姚琛每一次的抽插都会在周震南的身前激起小片的波浪，泉水一阵阵一点点的浸湿着周震南的全身，后穴里姚琛火热的肉棒一次次的加重力度，一次次的进入到更深层，他只能仰着头，双手紧紧的抱住姚琛肌肉耸起的双臂，跟随着姚琛的节奏，一起进入这欲望的天堂。

“南你摸摸，我还没进去完呢，南南这么贪吃，怎么会这么轻易被顶穿呢？”姚琛说着就抓住周震南的一只手往两人交合处摸。

“啊……小琛哥……你居然还有……啊！！！不要啊！！！南南真的要被顶穿了～啊啊啊啊啊啊～～～小琛哥～～～呜呜呜～～～”周震南一摸，姚琛居然真的还没有完全进入，还有一截漏在外面，这个认知，让周震南瞬间紧张起来。

“别怕啊南南，好好感受一下，你后面的小嘴到底多能吃，我这就给你全部喂进去”姚琛停下抽插的动作，用力的掰开周震南的臀瓣。

被姚琛充满了的小口居然还有空隙，泉水就顺着空隙争先恐后的往后穴里钻，姚琛也在这个时候，将自己还露在外面的部分，缓缓推入，先前进去的泉水又被姚琛的肉棒顶了出来，泉水进去时清澈无比，出来时不仅变的混浊更是黏稠。

“啊…………被撑满了……呜呜呜……我吃不下了吃不下了……小琛哥！！啊！！！！！放过我……呜呜呜……我不行了……”周震南的后穴被彻底撑开，再没有一丝褶皱。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊～～～姚琛～～小琛哥～～～～救命！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！姚琛……不要不要撞那里……呜呜呜……姚琛……太……太爽了姚琛……不行了不行了……放过我……呜呜呜……小琛哥！啊啊啊啊啊！小琛哥！！！”  
姚琛舞动着自己的腰肢，一次次的把自己粗大的肉棒送到周震南的最深处，听着周震南可怜兮兮的呻吟，让他忍不住加重力道，更加恶作剧的顶着肉穴内的敏感点，一次次朝着那点撞击着，一下比一下重，刺激的周震南想要挣脱，两只爪子胡乱的抓着，在他的胸前背后留下一道道爪印，如此，姚琛还是纹丝不动的操干着周震南，身体的疼痛更加刺激着姚琛的神经。

“啊……南南，我也好爽啊……你的小嘴真会夹，一直在吸着我，让我操你……嘶……太爽了南南，你真的肉穴真的欠操，整个温泉的水都进里面一个遍了，还这么贪吃……”  
快乐是周震南给的，疼痛也是周震南给的，姚琛占据了周震南最柔软的地方，周震南充斥在姚琛的全部感官。

灵与肉的交换，注定刻骨铭心。

不知姚琛进出了周震南多少次，周震南觉得自己已经被姚琛钉在池壁上了，他的嗓子哑了，再也喊不出来，只能低声的呜咽着，大口大口的呼吸着空气，双眼已经爽的睁不开了，大腿根的肉也被拍打的红肿，尽管如此，周震南的身体还是跟随着姚琛的律动，迎合着每一次的操弄，每一次都让姚琛，深深的埋进他的体内。

周震南的身体仿佛不属于他自己了，好像被欲望淹没了，尝过了那极致的快感，他现在只想继续沉沦。

“南南……南南……你为什么这么软，这么好吃？让我怎么吃都吃不够？”

“啊……小琛哥你别说……啊～～～～再重一点～～～啊～！！！太重了！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！我要射了！”

周震南被操射了，精液混入了泉水中，姚琛在一个冲刺后射进了周震南的体内，但是并没有出来。

“南南不乖哦～又把泉水弄脏了”  
姚琛抱着周震南，肉棒还留在他的体内，起身向岸上走去。

“啊……啊！！小琛哥……我又……”  
每走一步，自然坚硬的肉棒就会再周震南体内进深一点，周震南又一次高潮了，分泌的肠液混着姚琛的精液，喷洒了出来。

“啪”姚琛把周震南平放在躺椅上，让周震南面朝下，一巴掌打在他的乳臀上，让他抬起屁股。“南南乖一点啊，你把我的精液都喷出来了，我怎么标记你呢？”

“姚琛～～～啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！太爽了～～～太深了太深了！！！！到底了到底了！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
姚琛说着，把肉棒重新插入周震南的肉穴内，固定着他的腰，用后入式的方法操弄着周震南，像一个正在骑马的战士，疯狂的进攻着。  
不管不顾，听不见周震南的求饶，看不到已经被操肿的穴口，就只想着，再用力一点，再深一点。

许久之后，姚琛一次次毫无保留的喷洒着他的精液，灌满了周震南的整个后穴，甚至于周震南的小肚子都微微隆起，像是怀孕了一样。

周震南再也支撑不住，没有了姚琛的扶持，他缓缓的倒在躺椅上，大片大片的精液顺着鲜红的穴口缓缓的流淌出来，周震南终于可以喘口气了，可他没看到的是姚琛变得更加猩红的双眼。

臣服于欲望，就会被欲望支配。

红姜荔枝的味道，今晚注定是不会消失了。


End file.
